Ezekiel
Coverage thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Ezekiel returns to the show with a new, arrogant attitude. He constantly brags about his drive to win and easily started to annoy his fellow contestants. His attitude especially annoys Chris, who eventually becomes so fed up with him that he throws him off the plane when Ezekiel mentions his peanut allergy after Chris talks about the barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts. Chris then says the eliminated contestants will be forced to take the Drop of Shame, and as a demonstration, he grabs Ezekiel and throws him off the plane. However, Ezekiel thought he was joking and didn't quite catch onto the fact that he was eliminated, until Chris told him that all eliminations were final. Ezekiel managed to climb up the landing gear and stow away in the cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet off-screen, even singing his own solo during the musical number while still hiding with the cargo, until the plane landed in Egypt. When he got off the plane, Chris was shocked, as well as fairly impressed, by his determination to return. Nonetheless, he still said that Ezekiel was eliminated. Despite this, Ezekiel participated in the challenge anyway and chose to go under the pyramid by himself. When inside, he pressed a button thinking it was an intercom, and got covered in bandages and several ancient artifacts. He wandered around the pyramid wrapped up in them, leading Owen and Noah to believe he was a mummy. Ultimately, he was able to escape the pyramid because Izzy carried him to the end.thumb|242px In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Ezekiel and his team get off to a slow start. The other contestants take part in the musical number Lovin' Time, although Ezekiel ruins it, which angers the scarabs and they quickly attack everyone. Along with the rest of his team, Ezekiel gets lost in the desert until Harold uses their stick as a divining rod to find the Nile River. As they are paddling across the river and singing Rowin' Time, Harold tells Ezekiel to hit the crocodiles on the nose to make them go away. He tries to do this to defend his team, using their stick as a weapon, only for one of the crocodiles to eat it. When they finally make it across the river, they are the last team to reach the shore, but Chris reveals that all of the teams can avoid elimination as long as they brought their rewards from the previous episode with them. Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick, and as a result, his passport was stamped for elimination by the rest of his team (except Lindsay, who stamped everyone's passport, including Ezekiel's, and possibly DJ, whose vote was never shown). Despite being kicked off of the plane by Chef Hatchet, he managed to grab onto the tail wing of the plane, claiming that he won't be going anywhere and that the game is his. Duncan, who witnessed his brutal booting, whistled and said, "Sucks to be Zeke." thumb|left|196px Ezekiel has a cameo appearance in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. While Team Amazon is searching for props for their commercial in the cargo hold, they see Ezekiel's silhouette from behind a pile of crates with glowing red eyes. Cody starts to say "Is that...?", but before he can finish, Ezekiel vanishes, leaving everyone on Team Amazon spooked. He appears once again in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. As the plane makes a bumpy landing in the Yukon, he is seen in the cargo hold, crouching on his hands and knees, and watching as three rats, each wearing a small parachute, open up a small trapdoor in the floor and jump out of the plane through it. Unlike his previous appearance, he appears as himself rather than just his silhouette. In addition, he is referred to briefly later in the episode by Tyler, who, in his first confessional ever, admits to knowing that even Ezekiel has more fans and more discussions about him on the fan sites than Tyler himself, despite Ezekiel always being eliminated first. After the Yukon, the next four consecutive episodes (Broadway, Baby!, Slap Slap Revolution, The Am-AH-Zon Race, and Can't Help Falling in Louvre) all have a noticeable absence of Ezekiel, and are the only four episodes in the actual competition where he does not appear. thumbIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Ezekiel, along with Duncan, is revealed to have been missing since his elimination. Blaineley then comments on Ezekiel's camera shyness, saying "So not cool, Ezekiel," which makes Justin laugh at how she used the words "cool" and "Ezekiel" in the same sentence. Geoff says that the situation is kind of cool though; and by "cool," he means "mega-creepy." They then, as part of their "Total Drama Fugitives" segment, show two video clips captured by hidden cameras throughout the plane, both of which show evidence that he never left the plane. In the first clip, a sleeping Owen awakens in the middle of a dark, stormy night and glances out the window of the first-class cabin. He sees Ezekiel's shadow hanging upside-down from the underside of one of the plane's wings. Ezekiel is then briefly illuminated by two bolts of lightning, in which it can be seen that he is looking right at Owen, and even grinning. Owen gasps and shakes his head, but when he looks back out the window again, Ezekiel had vanished. He makes his first cameo appearance since the Yukon in Newf Kids on the Rock. In the scene where Chef pushes the contestants out of the plane and into the water, he at first is not seen. But after Heather is thrown out, he appears more clearly, but still mostly shadowed behind a pile of crates. In a Polish clip from this episode, Ezekiel is once again seen after Owen finds him in a pot. Both of them then exchange a terrified scream before Owen puts the lid back on the pot and Ezekiel disappears yet again. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Ezekiel makes another cameo appearance on top of the hut above the bleachers at the elimination ceremony. He and DJ are the only ones present for Team Victory's final Barf Bag Ceremony. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Ezekiel is shown yet again during the "Total Drama Fugitives" segment. He is shown as a shadowy figure, still on the plane hiding in the cargo hold. The camera records him crouched down on top of a crate, right before pouncing on a mouse off-screen, presumably killing and eating it like a wild animal. He then runs right up to the camera, ending the footage. thumb|left|246pxIn I See London..., Ezekiel has his first major appearance since his elimination. He has apparently been discovered in the cargo hold by Chef and returns to the show, not as a contestant. Throughout the episode, he plays the role of Jack the Ripper, who captures the contestants as they look for clues that will lead to his secret lair. Alejandro is the first to be captured and Sierra and Cody soon follow. He later captures Tyler and Heather. He is caught by Noah and Owen, with the assistance of the guard dogs. After Chris removes his shadowy hat (and an old man mask), Ezekiel is revealed to now have a more zombie-like appearance with green skin, bloodshot eyes, a chewed-up ear, deformed teeth, and disheveled, unruly hair. All of this may possibly be due to malnutrition, lack of sunlight and lack of food (though throughout all of the time Ezekiel was alone in the plane, he could have been able to get some food). He also lacked the ability to speak real words, grunting and snarling instead. Chris reveals that he would have let him return if he had captured everyone and avoided getting captured himself, but since he failed, Chef tosses him out of the plane yet again. However, after Noah leaps out of the plane, after being eliminated, Ezekiel is seen to once again hold onto the plane, this time by the wheels, and growls at Noah as he falls past him. This episode was noted to be the first one where Ezekiel's hair was seen and the first time without his hat on. It seems that from this point onwards, Ezekiel subliminally appears in every non-aftermath episode in his deteriorating zombie-like physique. As Chris is explaining the challenge to the remaining nine contestants in Greece's Pieces, Ezekiel's head is shown while he closes a small trapdoor underneath the table. In The EX-Files, Ezekiel is shown sitting in the co-pilot's seat in the cockpit of the plane with the inflated Chef dummy, just before the plane is attacked by UFOs and crashes. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Ezekiel is seen sleeping under the plane's wheel, preventing the landing gear from opening. He still has a zombie-like appearance. In Sweden Sour, while Heather and Alejandro are talking in the cargo hold, Chris calls all losers to the elimination ceremony over the intercom. While he does this, Ezekiel's shadow is seen emerging from behind some crates in the background and returning behind the crates after the announcement ends. In Niagara Brawls, Ezekiel makes a cameo appearance in the cargo hold when he steals and eats a mouse's cheese. He then notices that all of the contestants, having been dragged down to the cargo hold, are sleeping around him, and when he hears Chris coming, he jumps behind the crates. This episode also has Ezekiel being the closest to any of the contestants since he went into hiding, as he is actually walking amongst them for a few seconds before he has to hide again. In Chinese Fake-Out, Ezekiel is seen in the first class section, emerging from behind the bar and reaching out for some of Duncan and Courtney's victory cake, but he instantly hides when he sees Duncan approaching. After Blaineley's elimination, she revealed to Chris, Chef, and the remaining contestants that Ezekiel is still in the cargo hold. thumb|256pxIn African Lying Safari, Ezekiel has his first major role in any episode since London. He is captured by Chef after he was ratted out by Blaineley in the previous episode. By this point, Ezekiel is missing his toque and most of his hair, and seems to have ditched his shoes and socks as well, revealing three clawed toes on each animal-like, bare foot. His pupils are smaller, and have become black, and he has become a carnivorous, feral beast. He is used once again as part of the challenge in Tanzania. The contestants are to hunt him in the open Serengeti and capture him using tranquilizing pellets. While Chris is explaining the rules, Ezekiel is released to get a head-start and attacks an intern before running off. Sierra comments that he doesn't even look like Ezekiel anymore, to which Heather replies by saying that he still smells like him. During the challenge, Ezekiel spots Duncan and Alejandro sinking in quicksand.Alejandro lures Ezekiel to pull them out Duncan attempts to take him out, but ends up hitting a cameraman instead before Ezekiel is out of sight. Later, Alejandro and Heather secretly cause Duncan to trip into Serengeti blood berries. The juices smell like fresh blood, a scent Alejandro knows will lure Ezekiel. While Duncan tries to clean himself in a nearby pond, Ezekiel emerges out of the water and attacks him. Alejandro and Heather let Ezekiel beat down on Duncan for a moment before Alejandro fires a pellet to knock him out. With the challenge complete, Chris hurries everyone onto the plane and attempts to leave Ezekiel behind. However, Ezekiel manages to sneak back in after take-off. In Rapa Phooey!, Ezekiel is shown to still be in the plane, and makes another cameo behind the economy class curtain, where Sierra and Heather are. Ezekiel was also one of the many eliminated contestants of the season who had a moai designed after his head in this episode. In his head, Sierra found an egg (which turned out to be one of Alejandro's eggs) up "Ezekiel's" nose, referencing his habit of nose picking. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Ezekiel is seen escaping the plane with several animals before it accidentally explodes thumb|left|212pxafter a mishap caused by Sierra. In Hawaiian Style, Ezekiel is mentioned several times. First, when Geoff describes Heather as a "Total Drama cockroach," Duncan replies, "I thought that was Ezekiel." Later, Geoff mentions that Alejandro was captured by "Zeke the Ripper" in London. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles reveals that Ezekiel was put into a box and loaded to go to Hawaii along with the animals of Total Drama. After Alejandro hides in the back of the truck, it is dumped into a nearby train heading for Mexico, the same train Heather is on. He finds Ezekiel trapped in the box and agrees to let him out if he behaves. When they get onto a carriage, Alejandro tells the train conductor that Ezekiel is his little brother (while holding him by the hood of his jacket like a leash). When he sees that Heather is on the same train, in the same car, he unleashes Ezekiel on her. But Ezekiel soon inexplicably vanishes, and Alejandro and Heather turn to dueling each other themselves, mainly on top of the train. After Heather pushes Alejandro off of the train, Ezekiel reappears and still tries to attack her. She tries to remind him about Camp Wawanakwa when he was "semi-human.” She eventually reaches a food cart and starts throwing the food at Ezekiel as weapons, but he actually seems to enjoy it (most likely due to finally receiving some real food after all this time). He eventually manages to knock her out of a train window. It was later revealed that after the events of this episode, Ezekiel runs up to the beach where the speedboats took off from, and finds a single feather, sniffing it. He then looks up at the setting sun, in the direction of Hawaii, and hallucinates that the sun turns into a money bag. With wide eyes and a weak smile, he slowly starts walking into the ocean towards the sunset, which would explain how he got to Hawaii in the next episode. thumb|208pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Ezekiel appears behind Heather after she accidentally makes Alejandro win. She senses him behind her, but before she can turn around, he grabs the side of her head and nonchalantly shoves her aside so that he can pounce on Chris, who is still holding the million dollar case.After a brief struggle, he manages to get it and subsequently falls into the active volcano with the million dollars. As he plummets into the crater, he triumphantly smiles and hugs the case. Once he lands in the lava and realizes what is happening, a worried look emerges on his face and he holds the case high up, with the case being the last thing to go under the lava. He is later seen being flung from the eruption and crashing right through the deck of Chris and Chef's boat, causing it to sink. In the alternate ending, he appears, and Heather has just enough time to turn around before he pounces on her, fighting her for the case. He manages to get the money from her and the rest goes like the regular ending. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Ezekiel appears on the yacht with the other veterans, still in his deranged, feral form. He is crouched up on the prow of the yacht, the wind blowing what little hair he has left and his tongue hanging out wildly like a dog. thumb|left|200pxIn A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, he appears in the second half of the episode. He kidnaps Anne Maria and finds her attractive. As the king of a group of mutant blind gophers, he presents her with various gifts, including the prize money from last season, which had been reduced to ash. He eventually gives her a massive diamond, which she believes is real and thus worth much more than the million dollars. Later, Ezekiel attacks Lightning when he tries to retrieve the golden statues on his throne. Lightning, however, eventually fought back and strapped his backpack containing a bomb onto Ezekiel before kicking him down a tunnel. Shortly afterward, the mine was destroyed in the ensuing explosions, trapping Ezekiel whose still inside. After the challenge, Anne Maria quit because of the diamond Ezekiel gave her, only for Chris to reveal it as a fake. She changed her mind and frantically tried to climb out, but was launched off with Brick. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Ezekiel reappears after being trapped in the mine since its demolition. He finally climbs to the top of a mineshaft and pushes aside several pieces of debris, relieved to finally be out. However, Lightning cluelessly steps on him as he walks past, too focused on reading his map to notice, and unknowingly knocks Ezekiel right back down into the mine, screaming the whole way down.thumb|174px Ezekiel also appears in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown when the entire army of mutated monsters were unleashed and the arena was plunged into chaos. Ezekiel jumped in to save Anne Maria from a mutant squirrel by knocking it aside. In return, he tried to get a kiss from her, only to frighten her. Cameron knocks him unconscious with a frying pan, saving Anne Maria. Audition tape View this video for Ezekiel's audition tape. thumb|left|184px''In the background, a typical farm can be seen. Ezekiel asks if the camera is on, then says that he's going to bag himself a moose. He then blows into a flute and sees something move in the bushes. In response, he shoots at it with a bow and arrow, but after it screams he realizes that he just shot his mother by accident. He then runs to her, worriedly apologizing. Camp TV Ezekiel appeared in Camp TV along with the majority of the cast. His design was almost completely different frothumbm his current one. While he is described as poor and homeschooled today, he appeared to be rich and spoiled in the prototype series. It is interesting to note that his Camp TV design bears a strong resemblance to Noah's current design. It is also interesting to note that Cody's design (also Duncan's original design) bears a resemblance to Ezekiel's current design. Trivia *He was also the only character who competed on two seasons who was on Team Victory. *He also has the lowest amount of participation of all the two-season participants, having competed in only four episodes. *As of Newf Kids on the Rock, Ezekiel and Katie are the only contestants of the original cast to not compete in a double digit episode. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not, in some way, caused by Alejandro. The others being Lindsay, Izzy, and Sierra. **Thus, Ezekiel is also the only male contestant in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not caused by Alejandro. **He is also the only person to not be eliminated by Alejandro who was voted off regularly. Gallery Ezekiel-1-.png Zombie-Ezekiel.png Ezekiel 2334.png EzekielTDTWPose1-1-.png EzekielTDTWPose2.png Zeke Falling Down.png|Ezekiel falling in the Drop of Shame game. LetdownZeke.PNG|Ezekiel in Cartoon Network's Chomp Sewey game. CodyTyler002.PNG|Tyler trips over Ezekiel in the opening sequence. EzekielTDWTEp1-1-.png|Ezekiel arrives and confidently states that he'll be the season's winner. IzzyFlyOnZeke-1-.png|Izzy hops on Ezekiel's shoulders as they leave the bus. Tylerfall-1-.png|Tyler trips over Ezekiel upon stepping off the bus... EzekielandGwen-1-.png|Ezekiel explains to Gwen that he plans on winning. Byebyeeke-1-.png|Ezekiel is thrown out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet by Chris. 634px-CFWU-15-1-.png|A close-up of Ezekiel singing his solo. WalkLikeAnEgyptian017-1-.png|Ezekiel sings in the cargo hold during Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. EzekielYoPlayers-1-.png|Ezekiel, inside the pyramid. ThanksForAllYaHelpNobs-1-.png|Thanks for all the help, ya knobs! - Ezekiel HomeSchoolShove-1-.png|Chris shoves Ezekiel down in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Tdwtc13-1-.jpg|Ezekiel is poked in the eye with a stick. 637px-RT-8-2-.png|Ezekiel, moments before he loses the stick. WLAE23-1-.png|Ezekiel is forced to confess that he lost their team's stick. 640px-Ezekiel's Vote-1-.png|Ezekiel casts his vote in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. 639px-Ezekiel jumping-1-.png|Ezekiel is kicked out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet by Chef Hatchet... TDWTE2-1-.png|...but still manages to hang onto the tail wing, vowing to return. Ezekiel Reappears-1-.jpg|Ezekiel's first cameo appearance. 639px-Ezekiel cockpit yukon rats-1-.png|Ezekiel makes a cameo, watching the rats evacuate the plane. 639px-Duncan and Zeke missing-1-.png|Duncan and Ezekiel have mysteriously disappeared. Sleeping Owen, Hiding Zeke-1-.jpg|Ezekiel mysteriously hangs upside down from the wing on the outside of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Enby.png|Owen finds Ezekiel in a pot in Newf Kids on the Rock. ZekeJamaica.png|Ezekiel's last visible appearance as a normal person in Jamaica Me Sweat. ZekeDuncan.png|A "wanted" poster for Ezekiel, along with Duncan, as one of the Total Drama Fugitives. EzekielFugitive.png|Ezekiel prepares to pounce on a rat in the Plane's cargo hold. Zekecont3.png|Jack the Ripper is revealed to be Ezekiel. Zeke.png|A close-up of the disheveled, zombie-like Ezekiel. Dx8.png|Ezekiel begins his descent into madness in I See London. Ctr.png|Despite being thrown off the plane by Chef... ZombieZeke2.jpg|...he still manages to hang on, again. ZombieZeke4.jpg|Ezekiel's cameo in Greece's Pieces. EzekielInCockpit.png|Ezekiel's cameo appearance. Australia ezekiel landing gear.png|Ezekiel prevents the landing gear from deploying. EZEKIMO.png|Ezekiel's cameo in the episode. ZombieZekeNiagra.jpg|Ezekiel eats some cheese that he stole from a rat. ZombieZekeChinese.jpg|Ezekiel attempts to get some cake. 73-6.png|Ezekiel being held captive. ZekeMonster.png|Ezekiel has completely fallen into a feral state by African Lying Safari. Internetcantenjoysammich.png|Ezekiel trying to reach for the intern's sandwich. Zekeemerges.jpg|Ezekiel emerges out of the water to attack Duncan... Duncan Pounded by Zeke.jpg|...and ferociously beats him up... Tranquilizedzekeduncan.png|...only to be tranquilized by Alejandro. Africa ezekiel sneaks in.png|Ezekiel sneaks back into the plane after the challenge in Africa. EzekielApper.PNG|Ezekiel's cameo appearance in Rapa Phooey! IMG 09512.png|Ezekiel's carved head in Rapa Phooey! Zekeescapes.jpg|Ezekiel evacuating the plane before it blows up in Awwwwww, Drumheller. Mexico alejandro ezekiel train.png|Alejandro brings Ezekiel onto the train in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Feral!Zeke 15.jpg|Ezekiel detects Heather's scent. HeatherZeke.png|Heather tries to reason with Ezekiel on the train... Mexico heather ezekiel.png|...but is cornered by him. Evil Zeke.png|Ezekiel about to attack Heather on the train. After The Finale - (06).PNG|Ezekiel before he starts heading for Hawaii, in a deleted scene from Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 7.54.52 AM.png|Ezekiel appears behind Heather HP - AlternateEndingEzekielLungesAtChris.PNG|Ezekiel fighting Chris for the million dollars in Hawaiian Punch. ZekeWins.png|Ezekiel takes the million dollars from Chris in Hawaiian Punch. Hawaii ezekiel heather fight.png|Ezekiel and Heather fight for the million dollar case in the alternate ending... Heather loses the case.png|...with Ezekiel succeeding in getting it. HQ-ZekeFall.png|Ezekiel falls into the volcano with the million dollar briefcase in hand. Zeke with Million.png|Ezekiel sinks into the lava. Hawaii ezekiel flies.png|Ezekiel is launched out of the volcano. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Ezekiel crouched on the prow of the yacht as it approaches Camp Wawanakwa. EzekielBones.png|Ezekiel's autographed picture lying on the pile of bones. AMIATTTW50.PNG|Ezekiel with Anne Maria. Zekkeannmaria.png|Ezekiel offering Anne Maria the prize money from last season. Diamond Anne Marie.png|Ezekiel gives Anne Maria a massive "diamond." EzekielBiteLightning.png|Ezekiel jumps on Lightning. AMIATTTW54.PNG|Lightning holding Ezekiel by the neck. EFFEp12pic13.PNG|Ezekiel is stepped on by Lightning... EFFEp12pic14.PNG|...knocking him back down into the mine shaft, in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. 148943 345980682125676 331276553 n.jpg|Ezekiel makes a cameo in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Zeke13cameotdri.png|Ezekiel gazes at Anne Maria in the finale. ZekeAndAnneDontKiss.png|Ezekiel attempts to kiss Anne Maria in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Trg.png|Ezekiel tries to kiss Anne Maria, which freaks her out. Ezekiel Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory Categoría:Cameo